Mid Year Crisis
by cameron62
Summary: everything is going wrong can two people make everything right again? When no one is in love with the right person is it true that love can concer all?
1. beginning

OK. this is my first twilight story i am like obsesed to this book and i cant wait till the 4th bok comes out and the movie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward sat alone today I was wondering, why he always sat with his family, when he flagged me down. Me of all people sit with him? I looked back and saw some envious gazes from girls across the room. then i looked over a Izzy. she was smiling and laughing with Mike. I asked if it was ok, she gave me a wink. I turned around and sat. "why?" I asked.

"why what?"

Why me?"

"Hmmmmm...?"

"Why me, why did you save me, why do bu even take the time to talk to me, you dont even know me."

"Your Candi Reams best friends with bella Swan Izzy to you."

"How do u know that ?"

"I watch and listen, I know more than you think."

"What is that suppesed to mean?"

"I don't know that depends on what you think it means. It can mean more to you than it does to me. Or you might think it means nothing but really it means alot more than you may think."

"well then tell me what it mean to you then."

"I sorry but i cant now it's time to leave."

I hadn't notice that everyone around me was getting up. "Bye," i said, "See you in biology."

"No you wont actually."

"Why not?"

"Its healthy to skip classes once in a while."

I said bye one last time and ran to catch up with Izzy? "What was that about?" she asked "Nothing really, we didnt' talk that much."

"O.K., what eves"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm sure that in the future you will be giving blood. So today we'll be figureing out your blood types." Mr. Finn said. Then he pricked Tyler's finger and blood came rushing out. Then everyone started pricking their fingers, and i could feel myself getting paler with each prick. I felt like i was going to faint. And i did bye the time i woke up i was being carried to the nurses office in firm hard arms. i looked over and saw Edward. I sighed. "What is there something wrong with me?" he asked me.

"No you just smell horrible" faking a grimace, he really didn't smell bad at all i just needed an excuse to get him to put me down

"What are you talking about i think I smell just fine?"

"Not to me, now will you put me down your making me even more nausius."

"I'd be glad to"he said setting me up-right on the floor.

"So how's skipping class coming?" I asked

"Just fine till you came along"

" what happened while i was passed out?"

"Oh nothing" he said with a smirk

"Tell me" I said punching his arm play fully. he didn't even seem to notice. not even a flinch. how wierd.

"How would you like to get out of gym?"

"I don't know I've never really been that great at it"

"Here" Edward walked up to the lady at the office. "She isn't feeling to well," he said pointing she need to get out of gym."

"Sure" the lady said "Would you like one two?"

"no thanks i have Miss.Mason for English next period."

"Ok then here you go, have a good day Miss Reams, Hope you feel better." She said smiling at me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I didn't have a car so i usually rode with Izzy. So i decided to walk home instead. As i stepped off the curb edward asked "Where are you going.?"

"Home, of course"

"What do you mean?, your coming with me i don't trust you."

"no I am not going with you, I barely just met you."

"As I said I don't trust you to get home safe"

"Excuse me, now your just being rude"

"That was not rude"

'Well then tell me what do you think rude is?"

"I'd rather show you" when he said that he lifted me up and swung me on his shoulder . and sat me in the passenger seat of his Volvo.

"What are you doing?"

"I am talking you home weather you like it or not"

"You cant do that"

"Watch me"

"No goodbye and DO NOT ever expect to talk to me EVER again!!" I screamed at him and i jumped out of the car and ran as fast as i could.

On my way home i was thinking about how i had reacted. I was being rude also he was only trying to help. _"__I'_ll _apologize tomorrow"_ I thought to my self. Then his silver Volvo pulled up next to me. "I'm sorry" He said "No I'm sorry I reacted stupidly I should have know you were only trying to help."

"So appoligie accepted?" he asked

"only if you accept mine"

"OK. here let me drive you the rest of the way home"

"Sure my feet are killing me."

On the rest of the drive home it was silent when we got to the house he pulled up into the driveway and let me out of the car. "See you tomorrow?" I asked "Yeah see ya

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OK so i know what your thinking this storie is nothing like what it seams


	2. hard feelings

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been in Virginia and I've had no internet connection

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been in Virginia and I've had no internet connection.

_(BPOV)_

I need some time to think to myself so I came up with an idea of how to get out of gym.

Since I all ready had burses from the accident all I had to do was hit myself with something so it would hurt again. Since we were playing tennis in gym I was not hard at all to find and object to hit myself with. "OWWWWWW!" I squealed. I had been hit.

"Coach Anderson? I hit myself with the racquet and I think I have a burse" I said lifting up my sleeve reveling my black and blue spot. "Well lookie see here I don't what Chief Swan to be yelling at me when his daughter comes home bruised from gym so you'd better sit out the rest of class." As I walked over to the belchers I could see Lauren smiling.

I cant believe that just this week I had almost killed my best friend. I didn't mean to I was so great full for Edward saving her life. I'll never forgive myself for almost letting her die. But I still wanted answers from Edward that car should have killed both of them, but It didn't. I really needed to ask him why. Since I was out of class anyway that I could just leave. When I pulled into the driveway I saw a car in Charlie's spot at first I just thought it was Charlie home earlier but then I looked again and I realized it was Edwards silver Volvo. What the hell was he doing at my house and why was Candi talking to him. I walked over and I heard candi saying goodbye. "Bye" he said back at least he wasn't staying. "Wait, can I come in?" He asked then I ran up to his car before candi could respond. "Well actually you should be asking me not her" I budded in. "Well then may I?" I thought for a moment. If he came in then I could ask him about the accident. "Yeah sure but I would like to talk to you first"

"I'll just go in and wait then." Candi said.

"So what's your question?" He asked

"I was wondering why you and Candi weren't hurt in the accident"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now"

"Why not is there something you have to hide?"

"Yes. Now can we just stop talking about this subject"

"No I want to talk about this now"

"Well I don't now can we just go inside I'm sure that Candi is wondering why were not in yet"

"Well I'm not done with you yet. But yes we should go in." I said getting out of his Volvo and slamming the door behind me. Candi was inside sitting on the couch waiting for us. I plopped down next to her an whispered "I hate him" she whispered back" You invited him in. I was going to tell him no." "Me and my big mouth huh" I said. "Yeah" she said and we both started cracking up.

_(EPOV)_

I sat down next to Candi and she and Bella were laughing. I whispered in her ear "I cant stand her" that startled Candi and immediately looked around to look at me then she whispered to me "That's my best friend your talking about" "yeah but remember she almost killed you" I said a little to loud. Bella heard me and started crying. Candi gave me a glare and turned to comfort Bella. "He didn't mean it. He's just really stupid when it comes to other peoples feelings." She said. Bella giggled and she stopped crying. "Well think I should go before I make things any worse." "No stay." Candi said "I think that things can only go up from here and anyway were about to eat so you should stay"

"But I'm not at all hungry any you shouldn't have to make anything for me."

"Fine don't eat but your staying. Oh and Bella Charlie called and said he would home late tonight and I'm in the mood to watch a movie. How bout you?" "Yeah lets watch Honeymooners after we eat.."

When Bella and Candi ate all I could think of was how I was going to get out of this house. Then I had made up mind and a few seconds later I got a call on my cell. It was Alice. I was hoping she had see my dession I answered. "Hello Alice"

"Hi Edward I saw what u were thinking and _I_ think that u have to get out of this on your own."

"Thanks Alice but I cant think of anything else."

"Well I'll give you a hint just wait till they kick you out."

"Thanks Alice but that will take to long."

"That's not what I mean but what ever."

"Well then what did u mean."

"Sorry you have to figure that out on your own." She said and then hung up.

Thanks to my cousin for giving me the movie and making me write almost a thousand words. Sorry but I really do not think that a thousand words is possible for me but I can do 900. so I'm going to try and write a new chapter everyday but that doesn't mean that I will post one every day. And please reviews are appreciated


	3. clogged toiet?

ok so today and tomorrow im going to add chapter 3 and 4 because i'll be in the bahamas for a week and i wont have any other way to update my story:P

* * *

(EPOV)

How am I going to get out of this house? I thought. I was trying to figure to what Alice meant by, wait till they kick you out. I got it have to be so much of a nuisance that they'll have to kick me out. "Excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom"

"Go ahead you do have to tell us" Bella said with a discussed look on her face.

"Bella be nice, yeah but Edward go ahead" Candi said

When I got up to the bathroom I sat down on the edge of the bathtub thinking of things I could do in her. Wait how do u clog one of these toilets. Then I remembered that in the movies the stuffed it with a towel or a whole bunch of toilet paper. So I started shoving all of the towels and toilet paper in and flushed. Water started poring over the edges of it. I opened the door and some of the water came out then I yelled "The toilet is over-flowing I need some help."

"What the hell did he do this time" I could hear Bella say.

"Hold on well be right up"

I waited a minute for Candi and Bella to come up and when they did Bella was first to speak. "What the… What is wrong with you don't u know how to go the bathroom?!" she yelled. "I've never met anyone as stupid as you before. What are we going to tell Charlie he's going to be so mad."

"Bella calm down it was probably all just a accident, right Edward" Candi said.

"yes of course it was I would never mean to ruin your home" I said smiling inside my head.

"Right, now see Bella he didn't mean to do it. Edward sit down please." She said pointing to the edge of the bathtub. "Bella we better start cleaning this up before Charlie gets home.

"why doesn't _he_ have to clean it up?" Bella said giving me a glare.

"Because_ he _is_ our_ guest. And I'd be happy to clean it up all by myself if you don't want to."

"Thanks Candi I think I'll take a nap."

"Go ahead I'll be up here if you need me" Candi said annoyed.

"Here I'll help you"

Candi and I cleaned cout the toilet. She said something every time she pulled something she thought was interesting out of the toilet. "Hmmm why is there a towel in here? And washcloth. Edward you really had to go that bad didn't you?" she said cracking up. 'Yeah… sorry." I said though laughs "Well thanks for the help."

"Anytime"

"Well I guess we better go get Bella. And I've got to clean the dishes."

Another opportunity to get kicked out of the house. "Here let me do it. You cleaned up my mess let me clean up yours"

" No. No. No. let me do it you're the guest you should be like Izzy and take a nap you look tired." She said staring into my eyes. I had forgotten I hadn't eaten in days and my eyes were now black. "yeah I am kind of tired maybe I should go home and get some sleep." I said making up and excuse. "No its ok I'm used to people sleeping while I work Izzy does it all the time."

"Well then let me help you do the dishes"

"No really your he guest. Really _Izzy _and I should be doing the dishes."

"It's ok let her sleep I can do it"

"Well I'm not a person to argue so I guess you could help but after you are not helping with anything else"

"Ok. Deal"

"Deal"

"Are you going to wash and I dry or am I going to dry?" Candi asked

"I'll wash and you can take the easy job I think you need a rest."

"Ok"

It took me about 10 minutes to figure out what I was going to do next. Then it came to me. I sprayed Candi with the sink hose. "Hey. What was that?" she said splashing me with dish water. I sprayed her again and she splashed me back. It went on like that until we both hurt from laughing so hard and we were both soaked. "I think I'm actually having more fun that I thought I would" I said "What do you mean?" Candi asked

"Well you know how I clogged the toilet"

"yeah" yeah shee said laughing

"Well. I clogged it on purpose"

"You did what?!"

"I clogged it on purpose" I said slowly that time.

"What!? You clogged the toilet then lied to me about it? Why would you do that if you thought that I was going to be mad at you if you did it on purpose I wasn't. But I do get mad if your such a wimp that you think that you have to lie to me about it."

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would react that way"

"No wonder you wanted to clean the dishes by yourself'

"Hmmm?"

"You did it because you felt guilty didn't you?"

"Yes." _No_

"Well at least you tried to make up for it. So that makes me less mad. But why did you lie to me?

"I lied because I thought you would kick me out."_ another lie._

"You could have just told me the truth I wouldn't have kicked you out"

"Bella would have."

"No I wouldn't have let her"

"Can we just put this behind us"

"Yeah I guess. We still have 3 hours until Charlie gets home and we never watch a movie. So I think that we should wake Bella up and watch one."

"Ok that sounds good what are we watching?"

"How about John Tucker Must Die?"

"Sounds good. What about Bella?

"It's her favorite movie I really don't think she'll object."

Candi woke Bella up and we watched the movie. I wasn't really that bad it was a romantic comedy so I thought it was good. By the time the movie was over it was 8:30. And I was sent home. "Bye" I said.

"Bye see you in school on Monday."

* * *

(CPOV)

After Edward left the phone rang it was Jessica asking us to come to Port Angles tomorrow and go dress shopping. And on Sunday was the beach party so she invited us for a sleep over with Lauren and Angela. I agreed and she said she would come pick us up and 11:00 the next day.

please review:)


End file.
